I'm Not Alone
by Arisato Mei
Summary: "i'm alone. Everywhere, every time." "Kau tak sendirian! Kami bersamamu!" love story yang kayaknya udah umum. :' mind to RnR?


**I'm Not Alone**

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

*terinspirasi dari lagu'a MJ*

Enjoy ^_~

* * *

Chapter One

"Selamat pagi. Saya Sakura Haruno. Mohon bantuannya."

Pagi itu, kelas X-A ramai karena kehadiran seorang murid pindahan. Ya, murid pindahan itu adalah Sakura Haruno yang baru memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Yang lain ada pertanyaan?" tanya wali kelas X-A, Kakashi Hatake-sensei.

"Saya! Boleh minta nomor hp-nya, Sakura-chan?" kata seorang berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, saya juga minta, Sakura-san!" ujar murid 'nerd' berambut mangkok, Rock Lee, tidak mau kalah.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Semua orang terdiam. Memandang wajah bidadari berambut pink itu. Tersadar semua orang memandanginya, Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Duh, shit. Kelepasan." pikir Sakura. Dan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, ia mencoba mengubah atmosfer.

"Eh, eh… Erm..." ujar Sakura terbata-bata, tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ahahaha! Kau menggemaskan sekali, Haruno-san!" teriak wanita berambut coklat dicepol dua, Tenten.

"Tawamu itu, lho… Mengalihkan duniaku!" kata murid cewek bermata biru, Ino.

Mendengar itu, seisi kelas tertawa. Kakashi-sensei pun juga ikut tertawa dibalik maskernya. Sakura hanya cengo.

"Sudah, sudah. Sakura-chan, silakan duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun, ya." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura bingung dan bertanya, "Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi tersenyum dan berbisik ke telinga Sakura, "Itu, lho… Yang rambutnya naik semua... Sasuke-kun itu tak punya emosi, jadi tenang saja."

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, heh, Sensei?" bentak seseorang yang, erm, memiliki gaya rambut yang cukup 'unik'.

Kakashi langsung menggeleng kepala keras, takut akan gertakan si raja hutan, eh, maksudnya raja kelas.

"Telinganya tajam juga." pikirnya.

Lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura. Sakura yang bingung langsung didorong pergi oleh Sensei berambut perak itu.

Sakura pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Bangkunya berada di paling belakang kelas. Ia tak beruntung karena matanya itu miopi. Dan, yang paling tidak menguntungkannya lagi adalah cowok di sebelahnya. Akan tetapi, Sakura belum mengetahui itu.

"Eh, ee… Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, ia mendadak menggigil karena tatapan cowok bermata onyx itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, murid pindahan." katanya dingin, sedingin Hokkaido.

"Ee… B-baik… Erm…"

"Uchiha. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, bodoh." ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Naruto, yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke dan duduk di depan bangku Sasuke, kesal mendengarnya dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Sa-Su-Ke! Apa yang mama ajarkan kepadamu di rumah? Sopanlah sedikit!" tegur Naruto dengan suara kecil. Yap, suara kecil, karena sekarang sedang pelajaran. Jika tertangkap basah sedang ngobrol di tengah pelajaran, ia mungkin akan mendapat tambahan PR atau hukuman.

"Uuh… Hentikan, dobe!" keluh Sasuke. Sekarang, pipinya sudah merah seperti habis direbus.

"Siapa suruh kau kasar pada Sakura-chan? Mama kan sudah bilang, jangan kasar pada orang lain!" omel Naruto yang berlagak seperti ibu-ibu.

Sakura yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Err—Uzumaki-kun... Be-belakangmu…" ujar Sakura dengan gagapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Huh? Belakang? HA?"

TAA-DAA! Ternyata, semenjak tadi, Kakashi-sensei sudah memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sekarang, malah sudah ada di belakang Naruto.

"Sensei, apakah engkau tahu kalau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu? Cintaku padamu bahkan lebih besar daripada cintaku pada kodok peliharaanku, gamakichi!" teriak Naruto dengan lebaynya.

Lagi, seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, kecuali Kakashi-sensei. Jika anda lihat dengan seksama, terdapat urat-urat muncul di dahinya.

"U-Z-U-M-A-K-I" ujar Kakashi-sensei dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

GLUP! Naruto pun menelan ludahnya.

3…

2…

1…

JDUUUAAAAAAAAK

"WADAAAAAAAAAW!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Ya, Kakashi-sensei memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Pasti sakit. Karena Kakashi-sensei adalah guru karate di sekolahnya.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Kalian berdua kerjakan soal latihan dari halaman 20 sampai 30!" bentak Kakashi-sensei.

"Huh! Ini gara-gara kau, dobe!" keluh Sasuke.

"Bukan! Ini karena kau kasar pada Sakura-chan!" bela Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak, berkata, "B-bagaimana denganku, Sensei? Aku juga turut andil atas kejadian ini."

"Ah, Sakura-chan kan murid baru. Jadi tak apa-apa." kata Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba, guru itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sakura.

"Ehem! Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika kamu datang ke ruanganku dan kuberi kamu pelajaran tambahan, hem? Itu lebih baik, kan?" goda Kakashi-sensei. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak mengerti masuk senseinya tersebut.

"Huuu! Sensei! Dasar player!" ejek cowok yang wajahnya seperti anjing, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Playboy! Jika kau bersama Sakura-san, bagaimana denganku, Kakashi-sensei?" ejek murid lainnya yang bernama Temari.

"Hahaha… Rasakan kau, sensei aneh!" tawa Naruto.

Akhirnya, kejengkelan Kakashi sudah mencapai titik maksimum. Jika ini manga, kalian bisa melihat asap di atas kepala Kakashi. Kakashi pun hendak menghukum semua siswanya tetapi jika …

TENG

TONG

TENG

TONG

…

bel tidak berbunyi, tentu saja. -_-

Semua murid bernapas lega. Fiuuh, saved by the bell. Sebelum senseinya itu marah lagi, semua pelajar X-A telah melarikan diri. Tinggal Sakura yang berada di dalam kelas bersama Kakashi.

"Fuuh… Mereka tetap bandel seperti biasanya. Pasti tidak nyaman, ya, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, ia menghilangkan embel-embel 'chan' pada nama Sakura.

"Hem. Tidak. Kelas ini menyenangkan, Kakashi." jawab Sakura, tersenyum. Begitu juga Sakura. Menghilangkan kata 'sensei' pada nama Kakashi.

"_Yeah, it's good for you. Because your home isn't as nice as this class, right?_" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memulai percakapan Bahasa Inggris.

"_…Maybe._" jawab Sakura singkat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Sasuke, yang hendak mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di dalam kelas, mendengar (lebih tepatnya, menguping) pembicaraan mereka.

"_I'm alone. Everywhere, every time._" ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang menurun.

"_Be positive, Sakura. I'm still with you. You have friends, and they're still with you._" balas Kakashi.

"_Hmph. Thanks, Uncle. Excuse me._" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Kakashi yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu bingung.

"Uncle? Itu bahasa inggrisnya paman, kan? Jangan-jangan, dia… Mustahil…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N :

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

*baca ulang* duuh, gila. Semua OOC banget, sumpats (baca:sumpah)! ._. Dan, oh god, gila pendek banget! ._. urgh~ :(

Yah, tata bahasaku kurang bagus. Dan mungkin penempatan tanda titik, koma, seru, tanya, dll. tidak pas. Dan, bahasaku juga kurang gahool (baca:gaul). (ToT) mungkin penggunaan bahasa inggris (grammarnya) juga parah.

Saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat diterima sekali banget *pleonasme bangetzz* Hope I can do much much better in the next chappie! ^_~ btw, 5 review pertama akan kujawab di next chapter! :) kutunggu review anda! (-^ω^-)


End file.
